Thunderstorm
by thepretender501
Summary: Harry is not a big fan of thunder and lightning. Flufftastic!Harry. *Warnings* underage 17 , slash, takes place during DH.


**Title**: Thunderstorm  
**Rating: R**  
**Beta: **No beta so all mistakes are mine... yikes  
**Disclaimer:** One hundred percent HP inspired. I don't own anything and make no money.  
**Pairing:** Harry/ Ron  
**Warnings:** underage (17), virginity loss, takes place during DH, flufftastic!!  
**Summary: **Harry isn't a fan of thunder and lightning.

**A/N: **This was written for Elaine Malfoy because she **loves** H/R. I am not the biggest H/R fan (so beware) *dodges flames* However, she loves this fic so it must be pretty good. I personally did my best to do the pairing justice. As a side note I'm thinking the redhead is starting to grow on me (at least when he's with HP). Pretty soon I'll be writing onebighappyweasleyfamily! *spooky*

* * *

The thunder and lightning crashed outside and I sat awake, feeling anxious. I always felt this way when there was a storm outside. There was something about the noise and the flashes of light that frightened me. I kept this to myself of course for fear of embarrassment but the storm had been going on for over an hour and the noise was starting to wear at my nerves.

I bit into my fingernails hoping it would end soon so I could finally relax. I was seated right at the flap of the tent trying to keep watch just in case anyone stumbled through the rain storm and located our tent. There was movement behind me followed by a particularly loud boom of thunder. I nearly jumped out of my flesh. I turned around and caught Ron slinking out of the bunk.

"Harry," he said. His voice was husky with sleep.

"Yea, Ron?" I said, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Are you doing okay? Do you want some company?" he walked over to me and settled down cross legged next to me. I shrugged and tried not to think about the way he had nearly outgrown the hand me downs he was wearing. His pajamas were fitting too snuggly and I could practically see every muscle beneath the plaid pajama shirt.

There was another unexpected boom and my heart leapt followed by my body. Ron looked at me with amusement in his eyes, "It sure is loud out there," he smirked.

"Yea," I said quietly.

"So have you thought about where the other horcruxes might be?" he asked but I was distracted by the way he let his pink tongue dart easily over his scarlet lips.

"Huh?" I asked dimly.

"The horcruxes?" he said rolling his eyes, which appeared to be midnight blue in the candlelight. He was always cranky after he first woke up.

"Oh. Well, I thought about it and-" there was another loud boom. This one even more frightening than all the previous ones put together. I jumped and held myself tightly looking out of the flap.

"Geez, I wonder how Hermione can sleep through that obnoxious noise?" I muttered, hoping that I sounded unaffected. I couldn't look at Ron. The truth was I had never liked thunderstorms even when I was little. They made me think of the confinement of the cupboard beneath the stairs. The sound made me feel like I was back in there, hearing the thundering of people racing up and down the staircase. The lightning reminded me of how that one bulb in the cupboard was constantly flickering.

"Hey Harry?" Ron said quietly and I snapped out of my memory and turned to gaze at him. He was nibbling at the inside of his cheek.

"If you're scared or something you can tell me…" he looked more serious than he usually was and my gaze lingered on his for much too long. I had to keep reminding myself that he was taken. He was in love with Hermione it was just a cruel twist of fate that I found myself falling more and more in love with him. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm not scared..." I lied, clambering to my feet. "Why would I be scared of a little lightning when I've got vold- er- I mean you know who to worry about?" I scoffed. I was nearly upright when there was a stunning flash of lightning followed immediately by a sickening boom.

I stumbled and landed in Ron's lap. A shiver immediately crawled up my spine for several different reasons. The main one was that I realized Ron was hard. I scrambled up off of his lap and bit my lip. I didn't address it and neither did he. We both just remained quiet and still as the rain splattered heavily against the tent.

My mind was racing. I was praying that I was the reason he was so turned on but I knew I was kidding myself. Even if he were gay he was my best friend. He would never look at me that way and besides… he wasn't gay. He was probably hard for Hermione. He was a virgin after all… and this was probably his first time sharing a room with a girl that wasn't his sister.

I shuddered as another burst of thunder sounded. "Er- I guess I am a little afraid of the thunder…" I admitted weakly. He didn't respond for a long while and I felt stupid. I had finally managed to alienate absolutely everyone… including my best friend. I had confided in him and Hermione that I might be gay. Maybe he could tell I was in love with him. Maybe he thought that I fell into his lap on purpose.

"Um Harry-- if you get scared again I don't mind letting you sit on my lap…"

Great I was so sprung I was hearing things. If only Ron had really said that.

"Harry… did you hear what I said? Now is really not the time to go all silent and introspective… please…" Ron voice was pleading.

My stomach leaped up into my throat and I gave him an incredulous look. I was thankful for the dim light in the room because my cheeks were burning. There was another flash of light and I mentally prepared myself for the loud boom. It followed soon after and I scooted closer to Ron and rested my head on his shoulder.

I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say but something told me he was trying to confess something important to me because the air in the tent was much thicker than it had been previously.

He wrapped his powerful arms around my shoulders and held me even closer.

"I don't think I'd mind sitting in your lap again…" I said lamely. He smelled of peppermint and clover. What I really wanted to say was that I was in love with him.

"You don't have to be brave all of the time Harry. I mean, you're more jumpy than I was in the forest full of spiders…" Ron mused, "I just never knew thunderstorms affected you like this…"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and wondered if we were still treading that friendship line or if we had finally crossed it. I got my answer moments later when he turned my face to his and brought my lips to his mouth. I couldn't help but to grin against his lips as he gave me his peppermint kiss. My body felt warm all over and I had this intense urge to cry out in elation. He likes me! He likes me! Wait…

He pulled away just moments later and let his hands slide into my hair. "When you said you might be gay… I started having trouble sleeping…" he whispered.

I nodded my head and hardly noticed as another obnoxious boom filled the tent. They had nothing on the sound of my heart beating.

"I kept thinking about you… and wondering if you'd ever find anybody good enough… you know…" he continued.

"Well I wasn't planning on dating anybody…" I said quietly.

"I figured you'd say something like that," Ron said, with a small sigh of disapproval. I smiled at the exasperated look on his face and tried for another kiss. There was a flash of lighting when our lips met again and he moved closer, pinning me down until I rested on my back and he was lying on top of me.

I could feel his erection against my thigh and mine jumped eagerly in response.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do next but I knew I enjoyed the way his mouth felt against mine. He fumbled with my shirt attempting to pull it over my head. It got caught on my glasses and I ended up having to remove them in order to lift the shirt completely off. When the awkwardness dissipated he kissed my mouth again. I felt my body moving against his of its own accord. I undid the buttons on his pajama shirt and there was another boom in the background that vibrated upwards from the ground against my arched back. I shuddered and he reached down to tug at my pajama pants.

"Don't be scared," he sighed.

I wasn't scared. I was in heaven. I had dreamed of this so many times before. I wanted Ron to take my virginity. I needed it. He was where I belonged.

The floor was cold against my bare back and I knew this probably wouldn't be as amazing as I had always imagined but I was hoping it would get better if he kept doing it. I was hoping he would keep doing it. I watched as his muscular arms lifted him upright.

"I think you better get up on your hands and knees…" he said, chewing the inside of his cheek again. I nodded and did what he told me to do. My bum was up in the air completely exposed.

"I only know one lubrication spell," Ron said.

"Okay…" I replied letting him prepare himself to enter me. I was just a bit anxious as he let one finger slide slowly inside. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" he asked gingerly.

"Yea," I responded. He slid it in and out repeatedly adding a second finger to stretch and widen the hole.

I was holding my breath the entire time. I couldn't find any joy in it whatsoever. I was starting to feel like this would be a letdown. That is until I felt the heat of his member pressing against my bottom.

"Oh god, Harry, tell me if it hurts…" Ron said nervously.

"Mn.." I replied, enjoying the heat radiating off of him.

He pushed inside painfully slowly. "Fuck, Harry you are ridiculously tight…" Ron swore.

The heat and the feeling of him pulsing inside of me was practically driving me up the wall. The rain was pitter-pattering overhead and Ron started to find his rhythm.

"Ron!" I exclaimed after several minutes.

He paused, "What's wrong Harry? Is it okay?"

"Yes it feels good…really good…"

Ron got excited and pushed faster.

I reached down and took my cock into my hands. "I love you," I whispered.

He nibbled on my shoulder and let out a soft groan, "I love you too Harry…"

It only took two or three strokes after that for me to orgasm. He was right behind me, filling me up with his come. I didn't want him to pull out. I wanted to fall asleep with him just like this. I wanted my whole life to be like this.

When he pulled out, I rested on the ground completely drained. A flash of lighting filled the tent but the boom was not as insistent. It sounded like the storm was moving farther away. He settled down on the floor next to me and rested his arm on my back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled lightly and traced circles on my upper arm with his fingers.

"I knew it…"

We both jumped up recognizing the sound of Hermione's voice.

We both looked at each other and stared at her sitting upright in her bunk. "The story about the deathly hallows... the symbols the runes…" she climbed out of the bed and raced over to the book she was translating.

"Um, Hermione?" I asked nervously. Was she purposely trying to avoid me and Ron in this extremely compromised position?

"Not now, Harry. I'll deal with you and Ron and your failure to realize that you're perfect for each other in just a moment…" she murmured.

Ron glanced at me and I shrugged. "What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron blurted.

She put down her book and gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Well, I guess it's obvious to everybody but you two… Seamus has asked me at least 12 times when you two were planning on getting together… for a moment there I thought you never would. In fact, you're lucky I pretended to be asleep for _this_ long, because honestly… who could sleep through the sound of that thunder?"

* * *

Did I do H/R justice? I hope hope hope I did... please let me know :)


End file.
